One of the boys
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Genderbent Fairy Tail. Gajeel wants Levi but he sees her as one of the boys. Dramatic twist at the end. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Gajeel scolded as she paced around her house in frustration. Every once and a while stopping at the mirror to look at herself and growling at the reflection. This worried her exceed greatly. After another hour or so Lily couldn't take it any more. "Gajeel whats wrong? You've been pacing since non and it's 8 already!" said person stopped abruptly."It's nothing don't worry Lily" she said petting the cat's head then going back to frowning at the mirror. This was an instant signal something was wrong in Lily's book, no insult? No sassy come back?"Gajeel just tell me what's wrong, I'm just worried about you" Lily asked, getting up from her place at the table and moving to the couch. The female dragon slayer just sighed and sat down next to her cat. "It's about the giant" Gajeel said."What about him?" the female cat asked. "Well..."

Gajeel walked into the guild with confidence that day. For you see she had finally admitted that she was in love with the giant bookworm Levi and was going to confess; after much mental preparation. She walked to the guilds library where the male spent most of his time, but stopped at the sound of voices. She identified them as the male mages of Fairy Tail. "So Levi-kun we all know you have the hots for Gajeel, so when do you plan to tell her?" 'Bunny boy' Gajeel thought as she pressed her ear towards the door. "No way Lu-kun, Gajeel is like one oft he boys to me, besides she is way to boyish and aggressive for me" he said defensively. Gajeel could feel her face go pale and her heart drop. "Levi-kun you are Juvio's friend but Juvio doesn't like you making fun of Gajeel-chan" 'Thanks water boy' Gajeel thought as she ran out of the guild tears in her eyes.

Lily stared at the now teary Gajeel with pity in her eyes. It took her months to get enough courage to confess, and it was all a waste."Hey Lily, am I that unattractive?" the sudden question caught the exceed of guard."No Gajeel, that's not true at all" she said. "Oh isn't it though? I'm not cute like that damn Salamander, I'm not sexy Grey! People find me appalling! I'm a monster! I might as well just end my life now and save the world some trouble!" Gajeel yelled turning her arm into a knife putting it to her neck. Lily kicked her hand away from her neck. "Gajeel that is not true! You are an amazing person, and people love you! All you need is a little self-confidence, and something called a make over" Lily said. Gajeel just stared at her exceed as she was dragged to the store.

Gajeel looked herself up and down in the mirror one last time. "Lily do you think this will work?" she asked the cat. "most defiantly, now let's get down to the guild" Gajeel nodded, 'no turning back now' she thought. As the two walked down the streets of Magnolia all eyes were on them making Gajeel uncomfortable. That is until they reached the guild, "are you ready Gajeel?" Lily asked once more. The dragon slayer nodded as Lily opened the door. When the two walked in again all eyes were on them. They stared at Gajeel in wonderment. Instead of her usual spiky hair, it was straitened and she now had a bang. It highlighted the fact she had taken off most of her facial piercings. She was wearing a black dress with a blue sash around her waist and a pair of black flat that had blue bow at the top. This all matched the blue flower clip she had in her hair. Her fellow nakama's found her a lot less intimidating they actually thought she was...cute.

People in the guild whistled at the now girly iron dragon slayer. She sat at the bar next to Juvio who was staring at her in wonderment. "Gajeel-chan you look...amazing" he said gawking at his old friend. She smirked at him "thanks water boy, hey you seen the giant anywhere?"she asked looking around the guild. "Yes he's in the library but why do you-" Juvio was cut off by her leaving saying a quick 'thanks'. Gajeel slowly walked into the library trying to hide her anxiety. When Levi looked up at he girl he dropped his book. Gajeel approached him "hey giant can I talk to you about something?" she asked. "of course, what is it Gajeel?" Gajeel took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say, I-I like you Levi do you want to be my boyfriend?" said person walked over to the girl and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Gajeel I just don't see you that way, I hope we can still be friends" with that he left the room. Gajeel fell to her knees and cried uncontrollably. She couldn't take it anymore, she just wanted to die. She stiffened when she felt an arm around her shoulders, she looked up to see Juvio looking down at her. Gajeel berried her face in his chest and continued to cry. "Gajeel-chan I know it hurts but you should never have to change for who you love, if the love is true they will love you for you" Juvio said, then he chuckled" besides I know someone who is head over heels for you, the REAL you" at this Gajeel looked up. "Who?"she asked, Juvio leaned into her ear "me" he whispered. Gajeel's eyes widened "I've always had a crush on you I just never said anything" "but what about Grey?" Juvio chuckled "I admire Grey-sama, but I LOVE you" Gajeel couldn't believe it. She had always a small crush on the water mage but put it off because he liked the stripper. "I like you to Juvio" she said giving one of her rare warm smiles.

Juvio smiled widely at the dragon slayer "so do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. "does this answer your question?" but before he could question she pulled him into a passionate kiss. When the two parted Juvio smirked at his new girlfriend and kissed her cheek. Gajeel smiled at him, maybe being one of the boys wasn't all to bad.


	2. Chapter 2

because I got request to continue this I hope you like this chapter

* * *

Juvio was walking Gajeel home as he usually did, the two had been going out for 3 months now and the whole guild supported them. Well except Levi who avoided the pair as much as possible, not that they really cared. All the two needed was each other, today was a very big day for the pair, Juvio was staying over at Gajeel's house, alone. Lily was going with Happy and Charlie (my male Charla) to visit the other exceeds leaving the two alone for two days. Gajeel gripped Juvio's hand tightly thinking of all the scenarios that could happen, one particularly frightening to her. You see she may not seem it but Gajeel was actually a virgin and was incredibly afraid of losing her virginity, even if it was with the man of her dreams. Millions of questions ran through the dragon slayers head, would it hurt, was she going to have any marks in the morning, would she be good enough for Juvio. Maybe she should have looked for a trick to make her boobs bigger. To put it simply, Gajeel's nerves were killing her and Juvio obviously noticed, he stared at his fidgety lover. It really wasn't like her to get nervous like that unless something was really wrong. It didn't take Juvio long to figure out what was wrong, he could tell just by the way she was carrying herself, she kept looking down at her chest insecurely then to her butt. But the most peculiar thing was she kept looking down at her ***cough* **area then shivering. If he had heard right, when a dragon slayer had sexual contact with a person, they would mate for life, so Juvio assumed that's what was wrong. Sadly though the two reached Gajeel's home faster than anticipated. Said person turned her hand into a key (she ate her key) and unlocked the door, Juvio wasn't surprise to find Gajeel's home was very...empty. She had a black couch in the living room with a dinning table, a simple kitchen and 3 bedrooms.(one being the guest room of course) and the walls were a plain light brown.

"M-Make yourself at home" Gajeel stuttered out trying to act casual but failed horribly. Juvio chuckled at her attempt and walked into the living room taking his girlfriend with him. He flopped himself on the couch causing Gajeel to fall onto his lap, she blushed a deep shade of red "w-w-what was t-that for water boy?" Juvio frowned at the nickname. "I want you to call me Juvio from now on" he said bluntly, Gajeel stared at him astonished from the sudden request, she hadn't called him by his name since she confessed to him. Even though it hadn't been long she had changed a lot over the experience, she was more gentle, more open, and most importantly more in love than she ever was with Levi. Gajeel's self esteem had skyrocketed since Juvio became her lover, he was kind to her,bought her gifts or no reason, took care of her even when he was not doing okay himself, Juvio was truly the perfect lover. "W-Why do you s-suddenly want t-that?" she asked nervously, she cursed him for making her this weak. "because I'm not just water boy anymore Gajeel-chan, I am Juvio Lockser your lover and I'm not letting you go until you acknowledge that" he protectively put his arms around the flustered woman's waist. She gaped at her suddenly forceful boyfriend, he was so dominate, so persistent, and truthfully it turned the iron dragon slayer on, she fidgeted under his forceful gaze, she couldn't take this. "J-J-Just stop playing around water boy, it isn't funny!" Juvio's eyebrows furrowed, he flipped the woman onto the couch so she was laying flat and he was on top of her. His eyes narrowed "if you wont say it, I'll just have to force you to" he kissed the girl passionately ignoring her squirms of protest, he didn't even stop his pursuit when the two separated. He instantly stared ravishing her neck, kissing and sucking at her sweet spots, Gajeel moaned under the man feeling rushes of heat and pleasure run through her body. One of the water mage's hands skilfully made its way under her shirt to cup one of her breast, she gasped at the action. Juvio smirked onto her neck and swiftly removed her shirt revealing her black sports bra, he moved it so it was immediately somewhere else on the floor. Juvio chuckled at the two piercings on her now hard nipples, "d-don't stare" Gajeel called trying to keep her sanity.

"I'll stop when you say my name" Juvio said pinching her nipple causing her her to gasp. "J-J-Just stop already!" Gajeel exclaimed throwing her head back in ecstasy, Juvio frowned, that was not the answer he was looking for. He slowly traced his hand down her toned machete to the waist band of her underwear putting his hand inside rubbing his hand up and down her pussy. Gajeel arched her back at the unfamiliar feeling, Juvio's eyes widened for two reasons, one she had a piercing down here too? Second she was incredibly wet, Juvio could feel his pants tighten. "Gajeel-chan you're so wet" Juvio mused sounding innocent, Gajeel tried to glare at him but he pressed her clit when she tried. Gajeel shivered at the sudden pressure in her vital regions (sorry to much Prussia) she would only admit to herself but she really liked being dominated, but she whimpered when the pressure stopped. She looked over to the water mage only to be met with a face full of his hard large cock, she gasped it's size and length, this was a side to Juvio she never knew. "Suck on it" he said mockingly, Gajeel couldn't take her eyes off of his cock and then her body started moving on it's own, she took his shaft in his hand and her mouth around the tip. Juvio groaned as the dragon slayer started taking most of his length inside her mouth the rest she rubbed with her hands. He looked down at his lover sucking no his cock, it was a dream come true, her mouth was amazing. But he gasped when his cock was taken in-between her breast, he moaned in pleasure and she licked the pre-cum of his dick. He grabbed her hair shoving him deeper into her mouth coming inside her mouth, this caught Gajeel by surprise but she still drank all of his lewd juices.

"Now Gajeel" said person looked up "Are you ready to say my name? If you don't I'll just leave you here" Gajeel's eyes widened at the command. She sucked in her pride and took a deep breath "J-J-J-Juvi-i-io" she stuttered out. Juvio lifted her head up so she was looking at him, "Again" he said. "J-Juvio" Gajeel repeated, she was rewarded with a much sweeter gentle kiss that soothed her. "Gajeel-chan, I love you" he said when they parted for air, Gajeel smiled warmly at him "I love you too, Juvio" said person blushed furiously, his cock instantly growing again. Gajeel smirked when she noticed something hard press against her inner thigh, she leaned back and spread her exposed legs, "So you going to finish what you started, Juvio?" she said seductively. Said person smirked at her and aligned his length against her entrance, "are you ready Gajeel-chan?" she nodded and closed her eyes in anticipation, Juvio slammed himself into her and she arched her back in the pleasurable pain. Juvio groaned at the tightness of his lovers inside, he gave her a moment to adjust to his size and when he saw her relax he started thrusting rhythmically in and out of her, she panted and moaned at his movements. Gajeel cried out, she was going to cum soon, "I-I'm going to cum" she wailed lost in the pleasure, Juvio continued to thrust into her "me too" he said, after a few more thrust the two climaxed together "Juvio!" Gajeel yelled, her orgasm hitting her hard. "Gajeel-chan!" Juvio said releasing his seeds into her womb, he slowly exited her, cum spilling onto the couch.

"This makes me your mate for life, right Gajeel-chan" Juvio asked suddenly, Gajeel smiled at him "yea, your mine forever, Juvio" she kissed her lover gently which he returned. The two slowly fell asleep in each others arms enjoying their warmth.

* * *

Reviews please


End file.
